


Lecture

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Morgan attends a lecture by Tony Stark and spies on her parents.





	Lecture

It's an accident, at least she tells herself that as she leaves, brushes past the father that isn't hers, not yet, never is really, and the woman who becomes her mother.

They're both so young, she thinks as she watches her mother yell at her father while Uncle Happy looks on, and he does to, looks young less burdened almost happy in a way she doesn't remember seeing him.

She finds a place to hide, to watch them, she'd gone to his guest lecture, listened with half an ear as she remembered him explaining about different things when she was too small to understand but she'd loved his voice, the rough quality of it, the vibration under her ear as she leaned against his chest, the way it wrapped around her and transformed her dreams into a magical land of wonder and safety.

His voice wasn't the same as she remembered and she reminded herself that he wasn't that man yet, he wasn't Iron Man yet.

So, she watched them leave, watched the way her mother's eyes lingered at his lips, her hand staying a moment too long on his arm, oh, Morgan realized, her mother already loved him but he wasn't ready yet to be loved by her, to let himself love her.

Morgan jumped when someone called her name.

"Darcy, we're going to be late!" A friend she had made called her over.

Morgan turned to her and then back to the car that took her father away.

What would it be like to talk to him, to tell him everything? It would change her future she knew that, but would it be worth it to know her father growing up?

Grandpa Steve had done it, stayed in the past to be with his Lady Love, lived a life with her.

Could she change her father's future, change hers like Grandpa Steve had, should she? She wondered to herself as she caught up to her friend.

Morgan shook her head to clear it, she had to focus on her class, and apply for an internship for science credits, she'd been worried about the actual courses, so much had changed in the coming years and she didn't want to be the discoverer of some of those because she'd chosen political science so that she'd have an excuse to follow Tony Stark's media without being called a creep.

Morgan looked through the applications she'd grabbed and smiled a little at the one for Jane Foster.

She remembered Uncle Thor telling her all about the stars when he was planetside, a summer of helping someone with star charts didn't seem so bad.

\---

A/n: so, i have no clue where i want to take this, part of me wants to follow canon but that means Tony and Morgan never actually meet while another part of me wants to have her change things (not sure how she would all things considered) and have it be one of those everyone lives with Tony and are a somewhat dysfunctional family au's.

Also, since this follows A:Endgame Steve does stay in the past with Peggy as implied, instead of being an Uncle to Morgan he lets her call him grandpa since she hasn't got any grandparents.

(I really want to do the tower family au just for the fact that Tony would find it absolutely hilarious when Darcy/Morgan slips up and calls Steve Grandpa the first time she meets him.)


End file.
